The world has been destroyed, Wait, I'm Bella Swan
by Joker In The Pack
Summary: Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why can’t I just have a normal life, no Victoria, no Mike, what did I do to deserve this? This isn’t punishment. This is torture...
1. Intro

Summary: I am lonely without you, I can't even think, Just come back, I need you, I dunno who I am without you,  
The world has been destroyed, Oh wait I'm Bella Swan...

This sucks.  
I'm Bella Swan.  
This is my life.

My alarm rings. I turn it off, and go for a shower. I go down for breakfast. I go to school. I come home.  
I cook and clean. I go upstairs and do homework. I go down for dinner. I watch TV. I go back upstairs. I take a shower.  
I put my pajama's on. I read. I go to sleep. I have nightmares.

My alarm rings. I turn it off, and go for a shower. I go down for breakfast. I go to school. I come home.  
I cook and clean. I go upstairs and do homework. I go down for dinner. I watch TV. I go back upstairs. I take a shower.  
I put my pajama's on. I read. I go to sleep. I have nightmares.

My alarm rings. I turn it off, and go for a shower. I go down for breakfast. I go to school. I come home.  
I cook and clean. I go upstairs and do homework. I go down for dinner. I watch TV. I go back upstairs. I take a shower.  
I put my pajama's on. I read. I go to sleep. I have nightmares.

My alarm rings. I turn it off, and go for a shower. I go down for breakfast. I go to school. I come home.  
I cook and clean. I go upstairs and do homework. I go down for dinner. I watch TV. I go back upstairs. I take a shower.  
I put my pajama's on. I read. I go to sleep. I have nightmares.

My alarm rings. I turn it off, and go for a shower. I go down for breakfast. I go to school. I come home.  
I cook and clean. I go upstairs and do homework. I go down for dinner. I watch TV. I go back upstairs. I take a shower.  
I put my pajama's on. I read. I go to sleep. I have nightmares.

My life without detail. 5 days a week.

With detail? Oh it's far...different, shall we say?

-  
A/N: That's it so far...The intro. 


	2. This is my life

A/N: Ohai, Im back after the long wait…Sorry about the beginning of this story, I know it sucks, but it gets better…

**Summary: I am lonely without you, I can't even think, Just come back, I need you, I dunno who I am without you, The world has been destroyed, Oh wait, I'm Bella Swan...**

**I'm Bella Swan.**

**This is my life.**

**This is my private journey, telling my tale…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Monday Morning.**

**I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, beeping inconsistently.**

**I tried to turn it off, but I just ended up on the floor, tangled in my duvet with a stack of books on top of me.**

**Gee, what a nice way to start my day!**

**I turned my stupid alarm clock off and limped to the bathroom.**

**I put the shower on, which sprayed me with freezing cold water **_**again**_**. I wiped up all the water which went **_**everywhere**_** then I dragged my scales out from the cupboard under the sink which I promptly dropped onto my foot AGAIN, and with a throbbing foot, I stepped onto the scales.**

**I'd gained 2 pounds.**

**Fuck. My. Life.**

**Why would anyone want to be friends with me?**

**I looked in the mirror, and the ugly duckling glared back at me.**

**I hate my life.**

Im ugly, everybody hates me. Why am I here? Was I put on this planet for God to laugh at me?

I got the razor out of the cupboard and looked at the shiny blade...

A pain I could control...

A dream, not a nightmare.

A dark feeling deep within me itched for the blade, sometimes physical pain is much more better than

emotional...

I held the blade to my wrist, and paused briefly.

**Then I cut...**

I watched as the blade broke through the skin, relief washed through me, I let out a soft moan of pleasure as I cut deeper and deeper, until I felt warm liquid cover my wrist, I looked down, a dark crimson liquid, smeared out, bleeding down, covering my forearm in the glorious red, shining, and trickling steadily down, dripping onto the floor.

I fell to the floor, and cut the other wrist, laughing crazily...

"Bells?" A voice came up the stairs.

Shit. Charlie.

What was he doing here?

"Bella, I just came back to get my lunch. Victoria will be here soon" His voice faded as he clunked to the kitchen.

I wiped the blood off my wrists with a towel, and bandaged them

I took off my pyjamas and went in the shower....

While I was in the shower, I heard Charlie say hello to Victoria, which meant he was going and Victoria was here….

When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and went back into my room where Victoria was waiting.

"Victoria...." I whispered, but she cut me off.

"No Bella. What have I told you?"

I looked down. "Eating is bad"

"And why is eating bad, Bella?" She started pacing.

"Because I'll be fat and ugly, and nobody will like me" I mumbled.

"Exactly. Why did you eat?" She demanded.

Victoria is my best friend. She has been for a few months.

She "moved" here 5 months ago from New Hampshire. I was instructed to show her around, and we became

"friends."

Then she started taking over my life.

I looked down.

"I don't know"

The words had scarcely left my lips, when I was slammed against the wall by her.

"Stupid bitch" She hissed "How can I help you if you just throw it all back at me? Don't you want to be pretty? Don't you want people to like you? Do you _want _to be ugly all your life?"

You see, Victoria "believes" she's helping me.

She's also a vampire.

But she can't help me if I disobey her.

When I disobey her, she has to punish me.

Punishment hurts.

But it's for my own good.

I think…

**3rdPerson**

Victoria threw Bella to the floor, and kicked her

ribs repeatedly, some of them cracked, clearly signalling that they were broken.

She whimpered, even though any sound would make the punishment ultimately worse, and Victoria pulled a lighter out, and flicked it on.

Mike came through the door, laughing nastily, obviously enjoying his girlfriend's treatment

He pulled her up, roughly pulling her arms behind her back, forcing her to stand.

Victoria put the lighter infront of her face.

Bella leaned away, trying to escape the blazing fire in front of her face.

"Careful," Mike said mockingly from behind her. "Don't get too close to her hair."

"What, you mean this close?" said Victoria. "Or this close?"

Bella had to twist her neck to evade the flame. The brightness left an afterimage, and she could feel heat on her skin.

"Oops, that was close. I think her eyelashes are too long anyway, Mike, don't you?"

Bella was fighting now, but Mike was astonishingly strong. And the more Bella struggled, the more the grip hurt.

"Let go of me-" she gasped out.

"Look into the fire. What do you see?"

Bella didn't want to obey, but she couldn't help it.

"Yellow", she thought. "Fire is yellow and orange. Not red like they say."

Victoria's eyes flashed, and she flicked the lighter off.

She disappeared for only a second, and then she was back in a flurry of red hair, and a silvery gleam.

A knife.

Bella panicked, twisting and turning, but she couldn't escape, Mike was too strong.

"Now now Bella, not so fast." Victoria sneered, twisting the knife so that it gleamed in the light.

**[Warning, this is where all the nasty stuff starts.]**

**[Don't say I didn't warn ya!]**

Mike pulled her towel off, and stood infront of her, pushing her roughly onto the bed, where he produced 2 pairs of handcuffs.

He cuffed her hands and feet to the bed, then gagged her, sitting in between her legs with another mysterious knife, and positioning it over her left thigh, digging in.

He started to carve some words, and Bella struggled and tried to scream through her gag.

She got the gag loose and screamed, earning a slap from Victoria, which instantly stopped her screaming.

Victoria replaced the gag, and used the knife to carve into her right thigh.

They turned her over, which was easy as her ankles and wrists were thin enough to rattle around in the cuffs without any difficulty.

Mike started on her back, carving deeply, writing **FAT BITCH**, the blood dripping down her back, smearing it all over the duvet.

**This was a different kind of pain.**

BPOV

A pain I **couldn't** control...

A **nightmare**, not a dream.

Silent tears fell down my face.

I remembered a quote from somewhere-_And so the darkness rained down upon the angel._

Victoria started smashing my room with a baseball bat, whirling, kicking, hitting, anything in sight and out of sight was broken, shattered into a hundred pieces.

All my pictures, my memories, my computer, my books, all gone, everything I had.

She broke the baseball bat when she hit a wall but she just shrugged and started again, this time just a swirling tornado of fiery red hair.

**Nothing could stop her.**


	3. I loved him

**Sorry it's so late, I thought I had already put this up, but obviouly not *smacks head* Yeah, I know it sucks. Go read TeamVolturii's stories instead, they're better then mine, any **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nothing Could Stop Her._

BPOV

Why?

Why did this have to happen to me?

Why can't I just have a normal life, no Victoria, no Mike, what did I do to deserve this?

This isn't punishment.

This is torture.

**Victoria's POV**

At last, the little bitch got what she deserved.

I know what she is.

Stupid girl, she thinks she can fool me?

Nobody can fool me.

I.

Always.

Win.

I.

Am.

Unstoppable.

Revenge is sweet, Bella.

**Mike POV**

Stupid bitch. Victoria told me EVERYTHING she's done.

She had this coming.

She deserves this.

I'm going to enjoy this…

I'm going to enjoy this a lot…

**[This is were the bad stuff comes in]**

**[I warned you]**

**Bella POV**

Mike finished stabbing me in the back, and chucked the knife down on the floor.

"Get up, you stupid bitch!" Mike yelled as he pulled me by my hair. I didn't want to get off the bed for fear of what would come next.

He undressed me and turned me into the wall; my back facing him.

No! Anything but this! He stripped until he was naked and went into me.

"Strip in front of me until all your clothes are off and then I want you to take off my clothes, while giving me a lap dance." He told me.

I started stripping out of my clothes. When I took off the last bit of clothing, I started grinding up on him, whilst taking off his clothes.

We were both naked now and he started biting on my nipples.

I tried to hold in my scream, but it ended up sounding like a moan, making Mike think that I was in pleasure.

I didn't know where Victoria went.

"So you like that, huh?" I didn't answer. He slipped into me and I gasped.

"Rub up against me, moan, and pleasure me." I did as told. I moaned as loud as I could and he seemed to be enjoying the fact that my boobs were up against his chest.

He took over then, flipping me and making me rock back and fourth as he drove faster and harder into me. He kissed me everywhere and soon, he finally came, then everything was all green and brown, we were obviously running.

I shivered, I felt cold, and I could feel the dried blood on my back and legs.

Suddenly, the world stopped spinning, and I looked around at the

Where were we?

"So, Bella, what do you think of your little meadow now? Like the redecoration?" Victoria sneered.

I took a proper look around, and gasped.

Not the meadow! This was the only thing left…

The only memory…of…Him…

SHUT UP BELLA! HE LEFT YOU!

I loved him…

THIS IS HIS FAULT

I loved him…I fucking loved him…

I collapsed, and black surrounded me…

**A/N: Howzat? You best like it or MEESA EATS YOUSA! RAAAWR! Lmao.**


	4. Who Was She?

**A/N: Heyy, Sorry I been gone for so long, but I got writers block on this. TeamVolturii is meant to be writing **_**Crackfic**_**, so don't glare at meeeee, glare at her :D Oh, and if you have any suggestions for **_**Blood, **_**PLEASE tell me, cause I'm not stuck [yet], but ideas are always welcomed…Now! On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I collapsed, and black surrounded me_

I woke up, in an unfamiliar place.

It was so white.

I heard a beeping sound, and looked to my left…

A heart monitor?

Why was I in the hospital?

Then it all came rushing back to me.

My meadow.

Victoria.

Mike.

Charlie?!

A young doctor with blond hair came in, followed by another with bronze hair.

"How are you feeling?" The blond one asked.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, finding my voice again.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Edward" Dr Cullen said.

Edward just nodded politely.

"Edward found you in the forest, it looked like there had been a fire?" He came closer.

I was suddenly hit with flashbacks, Dr Cullen turned into Mike and smiled evilly…

I saw no more.

"You will pay for living Bella. WE ARE ALWAYS HERE AND WE WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. YOU WILL NEVER FIND HAPPINESS. YOU. WILL. DIE." A voice screamed.

I was standing against the wall in the gym, reading a book about Romeo and Juliet for English, when Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bella" he said.

I didn't respond, I was too caught up in my book.

He poked me, and I looked up.

"Hi Mike…I guess I was too caught up to hear you" I laughed nervously.

"Bella, could you come with me?" He said, and I followed, stupidly.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Naïve Bella.

He stopped in a deserted hall, and pushed me into the closet.

He forced himself on me.

I died that night.

CPOV

I heard the gasp from down the hall, and guessed she was awake.

None of us knew what her name was, Edward found her in the forest. It looked like there had been a fire, but she wasn't burnt…nor did she have any clothes…and she was covered in blood.

I heard a knock at my door, and Edward stepped in.

"Carlisle, she's awake" He said.

"I know, let's see how she's getting on"

I walked out of my office, and down the hall to her room, Edward close behind me.

I opened the door, and asked how she was.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered. I felt sorry for her.

I introduced myself, and Edward.

I asked what had happened, and stepped forwards to check her monitors.

She started shaking and crying. I had to sedate her.

Looks like we might need to put her in therapy.

Edward heard my thoughts, and went off to tell Esme.

I headed back to my office to think.

Who was she?

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's so short, but I thought it'd be awesome-er if it was. (: REVIEW!**


End file.
